The Rest of My Life
by IvyPricefield1274
Summary: After all the dust has settled and years have passed since Arcadia Bay has been destroyed. Max and Chloe decided to get married and try to rebuild Arcadia back to it's former glory.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic readers. I love Life is Strange and this is my first fanfic about this beautiful story. I hope you like it and if you do than favorite this story and comment. Enjoy!

 **The Rest of My Life**

Chapter 1: Home for My Heart

My heart beat nervously as I waited for Chloe to get home from work. This was it, the night I was going to purpose to the love of my life. As I was lighting the candles for dinner I heard her car pull into the driveway and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. I blew out the match and stood anxiously in the kitchen waiting for her to come in the door. I heard her keys jingle as she unlocked the front door and I smiled because I knew I would hear that sound every day for the rest of my life. I heard a quiet "aww, I love you Super Max" as she saw my surprise. I put the ring box in my sweater pocket and stepped out into the dining room, she had a big smile on her face and a tear in her eye. She walked over and kissed me, "I love you Chloe, more than you will ever know", "I love you more, Super Max". I guided her to the table and poured her a glass of wine, "So Maxy what is this all for?", "My Chloe needs some love and I thought I would surprise you tonight" I said as I held her hand that was outstretched on the table. "Max Caulfield I will never understand how I ended up being blessed with someone like you", "I was thinking the same thing".

I cooked her favorite Rosemary chicken and Joyce's famous pancakes for dessert and she loved it. When she finished her last pancake I stood up from the table and she looked at me with confusion. "Now before I start talking I should warn you that I'm about to say some pretty corny stuff", "Max what are you doing"? I pulled the ring box from my pocket and got down on one knee, she covered her mouth and started to cry. "I am but a simple girl from a small town, who forgot who she was when she moved to the big city and lost the girl she cared for the most, but when I was 18 I moved back to that small town and found myself again but most of all I found you again. Now that I am 23 and have done a little more self-discovery with the love of my life I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Chloe Price I love you so much it hurts, and if someone gave me a choice between you and Arcadia again I would still choose you because I could never live without you and I certainly would never be able to love again. They say life is a journey that should never be spent alone. So what I'm trying to say is, will join me on my journey as my wife"? "Yes, of course", she said as she stood from her chair to hug me. I gently slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately; "I love you Chloe Price", "I love you Max Caulfield". I helped her up off the floor and we cleaned up the table, once the table was clean I kissed her once more under the candle light and as it grew deeper and more passionate I felt Chloe reach down and grab my butt. "I hope you know where this is going Super Max", "well I was hoping to get some action tonight" I said with a small giggle. I ran my fingers through her short blue hair while she laid me down on the bed, we continued to kiss while we undressed each other in the candle lit bedroom.

As our bodies collided in a symphony of pleasure I fell in love with her all over again and I knew in that moment nothing could stop me from loving Chloe Price forever. I woke up the next morning with a feeling of euphoria still lingering in my consciousness, I turned over to see my fiancé sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and rolled softly out of bed, the floor was covered in articles of clothing. "I guess we got a little crazy last night huh?", I thought to myself as I put on my underwear and Chloe's skull T-Shirt. I walked out into the living room and was greeted by the blinding sunlight coming from the front window, I closed the blinds and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the eggs and bacon in the fridge and started cooking them for Chloe. As I was cooking the eggs I felt two hands gently wrap around my waist, "good morning Super Max" Chloe said as she kissed my neck. "I'm cooking breakfast for you love, go sit down and I'll bring it to you", I said as I turned around and kissed her. "If you insist Super Max, I love you", she said as she kissed me even harder. She stroked my chin and walked out, I finished making breakfast to the sound of Chloe watching It's a Wonderful Life. I made her plate and walked out to her and sat down on the couch next to her, I handed her the plate and laid my head on her shoulder. "Chloe we should tell David and my parents about our engagement, I said as I stroked her thigh. "Okay, we can invite them over for dinner. You call your parents and I'll call David when I'm finished". "I love you Chloe Price", "I love you Max Caulfield". I told Chloe to pause the movie and I pulled out my phone, I called my parents. They and David obviously said yes to the dinner invite. Hopefully my parents are happy, I mean they love Chloe but I don't how they would react to an engagement.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Chloe's POV of the proposal, this chapter won't be very long but the next chapter will be because it's dinner with Max's parents and David. The only reason I'm doing Chloe's POV is because there are a few important details that needed to be said but would be weird if Max was the one saying them.

Chapter 2: Home for My Heart (Chloe's POV)

"God what a fucking day, Derek is such an asshole. I'm going to kick his ass the next time he says something homophobic about Max and me. It's days like this that I wish I would have gone to college", I say to myself as I leave my office building. I get into my car and I'm immediately hit with the sound of Jingle Bell Rock coming from my car speakers, which reminded me of Christmas fast approaching. On my way home all I thought of was Max which made my stress melt away. I pulled in the driveway and saw a dark house, usually Max left the living room light on but this time there was no light coming from the front window. "She's probably just sleeping", I think as I'm unlocking the front door. I walked in the door and was immediately greeted with a trail of rose petals leading to the candle lit dining table.

"Aww I love you Super Max", I whisper as I set down my bag by the TV. I start to cry as I walk closer to the dining room, all the sudden I see Max standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a short blue dress, with a black long sleeve sweater, and the black vans I bought her for her birthday. Her beautiful blue eyes shimmered under the candle light and I couldn't do anything but smile like an idiot and cry. I walked over and kissed her, the taste of her cherry lip-gloss lingered on my tongue. "I love you Chloe, more than you will ever know", she said as she stroked my cheek. "I love you more Super Max". She took my hand and guided me to the table, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. I sat down at the table and she poured me a glass of wine. "So Maxy what is this all for?" I ask curiously, "My Chloe needs some love and I thought I would surprise you tonight".

She grabbed my hand that was outstretched on the table and my heart became instantly warm. She cooked my favorite rosemary chicken and my mom's famous pancakes for dessert, it always makes me happy when she honors my mother. As I was finishing my last pancake Max stood up from the table and I looked at her with confusion. "Now before I start talking I should warn you that I'm about to say some pretty corny stuff". "Max what are doing?", I say as I set down my fork. She got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of her pocket, I covered my mouth in shock and started to cry. She opened the box and inside was a small blue and white, diamond butterfly ring. The sight of the ring made me cry even more and all I wanted to do was blurt out yes and kiss her right there but I decided to let her finish. Her words were like music to my ears, they filled my heart with love and they gave me hope like nothing ever could. "Will you join me on my journey as my wife"? "Yes of course", I said as I fell out of my chair and hugged her. She gently slid the ring on my finger and kissed me under the dim candle light. "I love you Chloe Price", "I love you Max Caulfield".

If you read the last chapter you all know what happens after this. Next chapter will be dinner with the parents and that will probably go up tomorrow evening.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all liked the last chapter, this chapter will be better and longer. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Dinner with The Parents

"Oh God Chloe what if they hate me after this? What if they disown me?", I say as I pace nervously by the front door. "Sweetheart just stop worrying; you're going to be fine. Did they disown you when you told them we were dating?". "No, but marriage is different Chloe. What if they think we're not ready?". Chloe walked over and put her hands on my cheeks, "Honey they will be thrilled. They love you, they love me, and they will love us. I promise". She kissed me on the forehead and hugged me tightly. "I love you Chloe", "I love you too Super Max". Both Chloe and I looked at each other nervously as we heard a car pull into the driveway. "That must be David", Chloe said as she unlocked the front door. David knocked on the door and I took a few deeps breathes before Chloe opened it. "Well hello Max, it's been a while. How are you darlin?", he said as he came into the living room. "I'm doing good, Thank you David. How are you?", I say as I walk over to hug him.

"Oh just about as well as a geezer like me can be", he says jokingly. "Hey aren't you forgetting someone?", Chloe says with a smile. "Well it seems I have but I can't seem to remember who that is. Can you help me Max?". I let out a small giggle when I see Chloe getting annoyed behind him. "You know David I think it may be this really beautiful girl named Chloe. She's standing right behind you actually", I say as I point to her. He turns his head and looks at her, "ah yes of course, thank you Max". "You're such a dork", Chloe says as she runs to hug him. It always makes me happy to see them getting along, I think losing Joyce has made them closer and I'm glad Chloe finally has a father figure back in her life. "David why don't you come sit down at the table. My parents will be here shortly and then we can eat", I say as I direct him to the table. "Thank you max". He walks over to the table and sits down. Chloe comes and grabs my hand when we hear another car pull into the driveway.

"Max look at me", Chloe says as she interlocks her fingers with mine. I look at her with tears streaming down my face. "It's okay Maxy, don't cry. No matter what happens tonight we'll always have each other, okay?", she says as she wipes my tears. "Okay", I take a few deep breathes and open the door. My mom and dad stood on the porch with a bottle of wine and a smile on their face. "Hi sweetheart. Sorry we're late, your father decided not to use the GPS and drive here himself.", my mother says as she hugs me. "It's fine mom, I'm glad you guys are here". I direct my parents to the table and then go into the kitchen to bring the food to the table. I made Steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables. I wanted to keep everyone happy tonight by cooking something they all love. I came out of the kitchen and set the plates of food on the table. "It looks so good Super Max", Chloe said as she looked up and smiled. "It does look quite delicious Max", David said as he picked up his fork. "Now before we start eating Chloe and I have an announcement to make". Chloe stood up, grabbed my hand, and smiled at me. The dining room lights shimmered off her eyes. "Mom, Dad, David. Last night I purposed to Chloe. We're getting married".

It fell silent for a moment which made my nerves increase but then all at once all three of them stood up and hugged us. "Max honey we're so happy for you two, we were hoping that's why you called us here tonight", my mother said as she kissed my forehead. "I love you so much cupcake, I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married", my dad said as he stroked my cheek. David didn't say anything but we could tell he was happy. We all sat down and started eating. I whispered to Chloe who was grabbing a steak off of the plate, "Well that went better than I expected, I thought I was going to have to rewind". "See Maxy, I told you they would love us. There was nothing to worry about". The night was great; we talked about wedding plans, reception ideas, and color schemes. Thank God my mother has experience with party planning. Once everyone had left, me and Chloe sat on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I just say that telling them was easier than I thought it would be?" I said as I laid my head on Chloe's shoulder.

"I knew it would be okay Max, they love us and even if they didn't like our choice they would still support us". "Ya, I guess you're right. I love you Chloe". "I love you too Super Max". I got up from the couch and Chloe looked at me confused. "You know what Chloe? I think we should get a Christmas tree. I know you don't like Christmas all that much but this year everything's changing. We're getting married and about to start our life together, we need to start making family traditions for when we have kids. Maybe if we start doing Christmas things together you'll learn to love it. I want to get a Christmas tree with you sweetheart". Chloe got up off the couch and walked over to me. "Of course we can get a Christmas tree Maxy. You're right we are starting our life together, so let's start it off right by getting into the Christmas spirit, it's only December 3rd. We can go get one tomorrow if you want?", Chloe said as she hugged me tightly. "Really? I honestly thought you would say no. I love you". "I love you more Maxy".

So the next chapter will obviously be them getting a tree and decorating for Christmas but also Chloe has been hiding something from Max for the past few months and it's finally going to come to light in the month of December. Trust me when I say the next few chapters will be very interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will be cute, I promise. I won't announce the secret in this chapter but I definitely will in the next 2-3 chapters. This is just cute fluff to fill up space. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Christmas Decorating

I was woken up by the sun in my eyes, my arm was wrapped around Chloe and she was still peacefully asleep despite the sun shining through the window. I got up softly as not to disturb her, I went to the bathroom and when I came out Chloe was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning my sunshine. How did you sleep?", I said as I rubbed her back. "I slept good love. Are you ready to pick out a Christmas tree today?", she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Duh!", I kissed her and started getting dressed. "What do you want for breakfast love? I could make pancakes or we could go out?", I said as I was trying to hook my bra. "Actually I'm not very hungry right now, I'll probably eat when we get back from the tree lot". I walked out into the living room and was shocked to see my breathe form into a cloud of steam. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. I shouted to Chloe who was still in our bedroom down the hall, "Honey what was the forecast for today?!". "60 degrees and overcast. Why?!", she shouted back. "You might want to take a look at this". Chloe came out of the bedroom and looked at me with confusion, she walked over to the window and a huge smile formed on her face. "Snow?! I can't believe it!".

She hugged me tightly and we both laughed cheerfully as the snow continued to fall outside. "Well now I defiantly need to wear a coat today", Chloe said as she turned on the heater. We both finished getting dressed and walked out to the car. The snow still fell heavily as we drove to the tree lot. When we arrived all the trees were covered in a thick blanket of white fluff, I looked over to Chloe who had a huge smile on her face while she caught snowflakes with her tongue. I had never seen her so excited about Christmas, not even when we were kids. Something changed and I don't know what but I'm glad she's finally happy. We walked hand in hand through rows of majestic trees, the scent of pine filled the air. The owner of the lot stepped out from behind one of the trees, "So folks what kind of tree are you looking for?". "Well we want this tree to be special, it's our first Christmas being engaged but we can't afford anything too expensive", I said as I looked around at all the tree's. The man paused for a moment and I was expecting a homophobic slur to come out of his mouth when he opened it again but instead he gave us a warm smile as if he visited a good memory. "Well I'm honored you ladies chose Jim's tree lot for this special occasion, I think I have just what you're looking for". I was surprised at his answer but incredibly happy, maybe love will win over hate someday. He leads us to the tree and both Chloe and I stood there with a smile on our faces. "This is a 6-foot pine and it normally costs about 150 but today it's free". I looked at the man in shock, "But sir we couldn't except this, it's much too beautiful to let go for free". "Young lady I remember when my wife and I shared our first Christmas engaged 40 years ago. Unfortunately, my wife passed away 3 months ago and this is my first Christmas without her, I still remember the man who sold us our first Christmas tree and he said the same thing to her and I as I said to you. I will give this tree to you for free but on one condition. I want you two to remember something; if there ever comes a time where you can help someone you should because one small act of kindness creates an endless ripple".

I walked over and hugged the man tightly, "Thank you, I will never forget this". The man tied the tree to the top of our car and as we drove away we saw him waving from the lots entrance. When we got home the only thing both Chloe and I thought was how happy we were and how excited we were to decorate. We somehow managed to get the tree off the roof and into the house, once we got the tree set up I went out to the garage and dug out a box of ornaments my mother had given me when I moved in with Chloe. "Hey what's that?", Chloe said as she looked at the box. "Just some ornaments my mother gave me when I moved in with you.", I said as I set the box in front of the tree. As Chloe wrapped the tree in lights and tinsel I unwrapped each ornament carefully. All of them being ornaments that I made when I was a kid and some special ornaments from my childhood. Both Chloe and I hung them on the tree and once we were done we stood there in ah as the tree glowed magnificently in the corner of the living room. I turned to Chloe who stared at the tree with a childlike wonder in her eyes, I interlocked her fingers with mine. She looked at me and smiled, the tree lights shimmered off her eyes like stars on the clearest of nights. "Merry Christmas Chloe, I love you so much", "Merry Christmas Super Max, I love you more".

Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy. Expect a new chapter tomorrow and I'll even reveal the secret next chapter. Review the chapter if you enjoyed. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Well the moment you've hopefully all been waiting for. The secret will be revealed in this chapter and hopefully it will be longer than any chapter I've had. I really hope you enjoy and if you do favorite my story and leave a review, thanks guys.

Chapter 5: Chloe's Christmas Secret

I woke up to the sound of Chloe throwing up in the bathroom. "Chloe sweetheart. Are you okay?", I say as I lightly knock on the door. "Yes Maxy I'm okay. It was probably just the Chinese food from last night", Chloe says as I hear the toilet flush. I hear the water run in the sink and Chloe gargling water to get the taste of puke out of her mouth. The door swings wide open and Chloe walks out with huge bags under her eyes, she practically falls into my arms and I hold her while she sobs. There was no way it was food poisoning, it had to be a nightmare. I picked her up and set her on the bed gently, I laid in bed with her and rubbed her forehead until she fell back asleep. Once I heard her snoring I got up out of bed and tucked her in. I walked out into the living room and was warmly greeted by a lit Christmas tree. "Wow. 2 weeks and still going strong. Just make it 8 more days' little buddy", I say as I lay down on the couch. I turn on the TV and A Christmas Story is on ABC, I set the remote on the coffee table and threw a blanket over me as I watched the movie cheerfully. I didn't even remember falling asleep but I awoke once more to the sound of Chloe puking. I ran into the bedroom to see if she was okay and found her puking in the waste basket by the bed, I walked over to her and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit.

Once she was finished I tied the bag up and took it out to the dumpster, When I came back in Chloe was sitting on the couch staring into space. I kissed her cheek and sat down next to her, "Chloe I know this is not bad food. Did you have a nightmare? If you did you know you can tell me". She started to cry and I embraced her and she continued to sob on my chest, "Max I didn't have a nightmare but oh how I wish I did". "Then what's wrong love? Has something happened with David? Is he okay?", I say as I interlock her fingers with mine. "Don't worry he's fine", Chloe says as she wipes her tears. "Max I was going to wait till Christmas to tell you this but you deserve to know now", she said as she squeezed my hand. I gave her a concerned look, "Sweetheart don't ever be afraid to tell me something, no matter how bad it is". "Max…I'm Pregnant". I let go of her hand and sat back in shock, my stomach turned and it felt like I was going to throw up. I got up off the couch and started to cry in the middle of the room, "How dare you cheat on me! I sacrificed everything for you because I love you more than anything!". "Max Honey, I didn't cheat on you. I could never ever do that to you, I promise", Chloe said as she walked over to me. "Then how the hell are you pregnant?! Unless I completely didn't understand biology I'm pretty sure you need sperm to make a child and I'm also pretty sure I don't have that!". "Max I got artificially inseminated", Chloe blurted out as she sat down on the couch in shame.

"What?", I said as I looked up at her in bewilderment. "You heard me max. A few months ago I went into the city, To Victoria's office and she artificially inseminated me". "But Chloe why would you do that? You said you never wanted kids and it was hard for me to accept that but I did for you". She walked over and helped me up off the ground. She looked me in the eyes and gave me a faint smile, "Max I did this for us. I didn't want kids but as I got older and we started our life together I realized that all I wanted was to have a baby with you. This baby that is growing inside me is our baby and trust me I was terrified when I saw those 2 little pink lines but then I remembered that this baby will grow up with two hella amazing moms". She grabbed my hand and held it against her stomach, "This is our baby, I love you Super Max and this Christmas I'm blessing you with a child". I started to cry, "Really? Are you sure? You're not dicking with me are you?". "No Max, I'm not dicking with you. I'm pregnant and we're going to have a baby". I hugged her tightly and then got down on my knees, I continued to cry as I kissed her tummy. "Hi sweetheart, I love you so much and I could never thank mommy enough for blessing me with you". I looked up at Chloe who was crying just as hard as I was, I got up and kissed her lovingly under the dim tree light.

"Chloe can I please ask questions about this?", I said as I sat down on the couch once more, "Of course", she said, "I kind of thought you would have questions". "Well first of all how far a long are you?", "I will be 12 weeks' tomorrow". "Why didn't you tell me sooner?", "I wanted to make sure I wouldn't lose this baby, if I did I know you wouldn't be able to handle it. I couldn't put you through that, if something happened to our baby I would deal with it on my own but since I'm 12 weeks tomorrow my risk of miscarriage decreases by like 50%, now the chances are only 2.5%". "So this is the reason you haven't been drinking these past few months and this also explains your sudden love for Christmas. This explains a lot actually", I say as I sit back on the couch. "Now Max I have a question for you. Do you want to see our baby?". I sit up with excitement, "yes of course". She gets up off the couch and walks down the hall to our room, a few minutes later she comes out holding a few square pictures. She handed me one of the pictures, "This was the baby at 4 weeks, Victoria said it was the size of a grain of rice". I smiled as I looked at my future child. She handed me the second picture, "This was the baby at 7 weeks, this was the first time I heard the heartbeat and it was beautiful Super Max". I couldn't do anything except stare in wonder at our baby. She handed me the last picture in her hand, "This is the baby at 9 weeks, it was the size of a peanut here. I have another appointment tomorrow and it's supposed to be the size of a lime this week". Chloe said as she gently rubbed her tummy. "Chloe can I go with you tomorrow?", "Max you don't need to ask, you're the mother of this child. I can't wait for you to see our baby". "I love you so much Chloe", "I love you more Super Max".

So ya guys she's pregnant! I'm so excited to write this story, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm taking a poll as well. Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl? Leave your opinion in the comments. Have a good day everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope the secret blew you away (it probably didn't but you know). This chapter will be going back to when Chloe got inseminated. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Day Everything Changed

"Chloe? Dr. Chase will see you now". The nurse lead me down a hallway to an examination room, the doctors had always made me nervous but this time I was on the verge of an anxiety attack. I sat down on the table and the nurse took my blood pressure and checked my pulse. "Do you have any allergies to medication?", the nurse said as she put the pen to the paper. "Not that I know of", I said as I twiddled my fingers nervously. "Okay your all set, Dr. Chase will be with you in a moment". She walked out of the room and I sat in silence until I heard a knock on the door. "Well if it isn't Chloe Price, I haven't seen you in almost 2 years. How are you?", Victoria said with a friendly smile on her face. "I'm extremely nervous right now", "Hey don't be. I bet Max is excited about this, though I always thought she would be the one in my office". I started to bite my nails from anxiety. "Funny story about that actually. Victoria, Max doesn't know that I'm doing this", Victoria's eyes opened widely from shock. "Where does she think you are right now?", "I'm on my lunch break right now. I asked for an extra hour so I could come here and you know get pregnant". She let out a small chuckle. "Chloe are you sure you want to do this? I've known you ever since we were kids and you've never wanted to have children". "I'm doing this for Max. Your right, my entire life I've never wanted kids but ever since Max and I have moved in together and started a life of our own all I want is to have a baby with her". "Okay", she said, "let's pick a donor and get going". We looked through hundreds of donors and I began to lose hope, "I'll never find one, it's hopeless".

"Chloe there is one donor that I wasn't going to show you but I feel you deserve to see everyone. This is donor 34789. He donated about 5 years ago and his specimen was flash frozen and moved to this location about 2 years ago". I started to cry when I saw his picture pop up on the screen, "Warren?". "He donated on his 18th birthday, he said he wanted to carry on his blood line just in case there was a robot apocalypse". I laughed as I continued to cry. "I choose donor 34789", I said as I wiped my tears. "Okay let's do this", Victoria said as she sent the request on her laptop. As I laid on the table my heart beat rapidly, "Is this going to hurt?". "Well you tell me because we're all done here", Victoria said as she took off her rubber gloves. "That's it? That's all it took? I didn't even feel anything", I said as I lightly rubbed my stomach. "Yep, that was it. There is a 60% chance that the procedure will take so I want you to take it easy. In about 2 weeks you can take a home pregnancy test. If it comes up positive I want, you to make an appointment with me as soon as possible so I can start you on your prenatal vitamins". I hugged Victoria tightly and walked out with a terrified yet warm feeling. If the procedure took I'm going to be a mom. The rest of the day I was too excited to focus on anything but the insemination, it was so hard not to tell Maxy but I knew that if the procedure didn't take or if I had a miscarriage she wouldn't be able to handle it.

*2 weeks later*

"It's okay Chloe, stop freaking out", I thought to myself as I waited for the results of the pregnancy test. The timer went off on my phone and I turned around only to be greeted by my own refection, I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled slightly as my heart was beating out of my chest. I picked up the test and took a deep breath before raising it to eye level. There it was, those 2 little pink lines. A huge smile formed on my face as I cried, I put my hand on my stomach and for the first time in years I finally feel whole. I'm pregnant! Now the only thing I have to worry about is keeping it from Max until I know I won't have a miscarriage.

Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been super busy but now I'm back and expect updates every few days. If you liked this chapter leave a comment and vote on whether you want baby Pricefield to be a boy or a girl. Thanks guys


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I hoped you liked the last chapter, it was a bit short but it wasn't meant to be long so this chapter will be longer. I still need your input about the gender of baby Pricefield. Boy or Girl? After this chapter I'm skipping to February, I began writing this story in December and it's taking place in December so I'm skipping a few weeks after this chapter.

Chapter 7: Where The Heart Is

I woke in a cold sweat, shouting her name and hoping my nightmare wasn't true. Chloe turned on the lamp and held me, I cried and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?", I said as I continued to cry. "Shhh, it's okay love, I'm okay and the baby is okay. Look". She took my hand and laid it gently on her small bump, I laid my head on her belly and kissed it. "My heart already belongs to you my love", I whispered as Chloe stroked my hair and almost like magic I felt my eyes shut. I awoke once more to the sun in my eyes and the sound of Chloe's shower playlist emanating from the bathroom and for a moment it almost felt like nothing had happened the night before. As I stretched I started to imagine what mornings will be like when the baby is born, I smiled at the thought of my sexy baby mama holding our sleeping child as the sun peaks over the horizon. I put on my slippers and walked out into the hallway and was immediately hit with the smell of coffee, "Thank you Chloe", I whispered.

As I was pouring my coffee I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Good morning my love. Are you ready for the appointment today?", Chloe said as she kissed my cheek. I turned around and laid my hands gently on her belly, "I've been ready for this my whole life". Chloe smiled and nuzzled her nose against mine. Chloe and I snuggled on the couch watching a Christmas special as I drank my coffee, when I was done I put my cup in the sink and walked back to our bedroom to get ready. "What to wear on a day like this", I said to myself while looking through my shirts. I decided to wear my black shirt and red flannel. "Simple yet edgy, I like it", I said as I looked in the mirror. I heard the bedroom door open and Chloe walked over to me and put her arm around my waist, "Maxy is this mirror bothering you? Get your own girl mirror this one is mine". We both started laughing as I put on my shoes. "Are you ready?", I said as I smiled and lovingly stroked her cheek. She nodded her head and smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

I shook my leg nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's office, "man this is taking forever". "Max we've only been here for 5 minutes, clam down", Chloe said as she interlocked her fingers with mine. "Chloe Price?", we both looked up at the nurse. "Dr. Chase will see you now", we both stood up and walked back with the nurse nervously. I sat in the corner of the examination room as she took Chloe's blood pressure and pulse. "So how are you two related?", the nurse asked as she wrote in Chloe's chart. Before I could say anything Chloe said, "Max is my fiancé and the other mother to the baby". The nurse smiled and said, "well congratulations to you both". "Thank you", Chloe and I said at the same time. "The doctor will be with you momentarily", the nurse walked out. Chloe and I sat in silence for a little while until we heard a small knock on the door. Victoria walked in and I huge smile formed on her face when she saw me, "Well if it isn't Max Caufield. I was hoping I would get to see you today". I smiled and hugged her, "Hey Vic I'm glad to see you too".

"Are you ready to see your baby?", Victoria said as she set up the ultrasound machine, we both smiled and nodded our heads. "Alright Chloe you know the drill. Lay back and lift your shirt". As Victoria put the ultrasound gel on Chloe's stomach I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest from anticipation. Then before I knew it I saw it, our baby. It was so tiny and for a moment I forgot babies were ever that tiny, I felt a tear form in my eye. I looked at Chloe and grabbed her hand, (she was tearing up too) and we both smiled at each other. "And here is the babies heart beat", Victoria said as she hit a button on the machine. My eyes widened at the beautiful sound and a huge smiled formed on my face, "That's the baby's heartbeat? It's so fast". "Actually that's normal", Victoria said as she continued to move the wand around on Chloe's stomach. "Okay so it's a little too early to determine the gender but the baby is healthy and has a really strong heartbeat", Victoria turned off the machine and gave Chloe a paper towel so she could wipe the excess gel off of her stomach. "So Chloe I want to see you back here in 2 weeks for another checkup and we may be able to see the gender next time but it's not guaranteed". She handed us a row of pictures of the baby and a nurse showed us out, as we walked out of the office and out to the car all we could look at was the pictures.

As soon as we got home Chloe got the other ultrasound pictures and we looked at them under the glow of the Christmas tree lights. "It still blows my mind that every human once started off this small", I said as I looked at the different pictures. "You know Max; I almost didn't do it. The day I got inseminated I almost walked out of Victoria's office but something told me I needed to stay and get it done. Now that thought seems crazy to me, I've only been pregnant 12 weeks but I already can't imagine my life any differently. Growing up I thought I never wanted kids, even a year ago I thought I didn't want kids but now that we've started our life together and this little life is growing inside of me I realized this is what I've always wanted". I scooted closer to Chloe and laid my head on her shoulder, "Chloe I could never thank you enough for blessing me with our little human. You are the love of my life and now you're the mother of our child, my love for you has grown even more and I had no idea that was even possible. I'm so happy the universe decided to stick these to misfits together". I kissed her and held her small bump. "I love you Super Max", "I love you more Chloe".

Okay guys so next chapter they will start to talk names and about Arcadia again so hopefully it will be interesting. The weekend is here and I will have time to write so expect that chapter tomorrow. Also do you think that Chloe should tell Max who the father is? Thank you guys so much for supporting the story and if your new to the story and you like it make sure to follow the story and leave a comment. Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Happy Valentine's day. I'm sorry I didn't post when I said I would but I sprained my ankle really bad and just as it started to heal my great grandma died so it's been pretty rough for me the past week but this chapter will be cute I promise. Thanks for the support. Oh and btw the chapter will be in Chloe's POV

Chapter 8: Valentine's Day

"Damn it Chloe. Think! Valentine's Day is tomorrow and you still haven't gotten max anything", I thought to myself as I scrolled through Pinterest. I felt the baby kick and I looked down at my growing belly, "So little one what do you want to get mommy huh?". I had already gotten her the camera that she had been wanting but it just didn't feel like that was enough. A lightbulb went off in my head and I picked up my phone, "Hello? Edible Arrangements? Hi my name is Chloe Price and I would like to get a large arrangement sent to my fiancés work tomorrow. Her name is Max Caulfield and she works at Arcadia Portraits downtown. Yes, that is her studio and yes she does do weddings, bridal showers, baby showers, birthdays, and senior pictures if that's what you were going to ask". I spent the next 10 minutes talking with the lady about pictures and finally she took my order and I hung up.

(Hey guys! Future Ivy talking here. Sorry to interrupt the chapter but I started to write this chapter the day before valentine's day and I'm still going to make this chapter a Valentine's chapter and I know it's going up super late that's why I am writing this little note. Okay I'm done now so I'll get back to writing the chapter. Thanks guys, enjoy!)

I made the order right on time because right as I hung up the phone I heard Maxy's car pull into the driveway. She walked in the front door with her hands behind her back and that stupid smile she always has when she has a surprise for me. "So Super Max what's behind your back there?", I squinted my eyes and smiled at her. "Oh nothing", she said, "It could be something for Valentine's day but you'll just have to wait and see". She ran to the bedroom and came out a few minutes later wearing her pajamas, "So? How are my two favorite girls doing?", she said as she rubbed my belly. "You have no idea it's a girl. What if it's a boy?", "Then I'll love him with all my heart but I just have this feeling it's going to be a girl". She kissed my nose and laid her head on my shoulder. "Well I think it's going to be a boy", I said as I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair.

I opened my eyes to find an empty bed but a note where max would be lying if it wasn't a work day. It read, "Good morning my love, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up with breakfast in bed but I promise I will make you an amazing dinner tonight. You're probably rolling your eyes at this letter and thinking that this could be said over text but I thought this was a much better way to get my words out. Take it easy today and remember I know you want sushi but you can't have it. I love you and I'll see you when I get home from work, Love your devoted Super Max". I teared up while reading the note and I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones but I seem to do that a lot lately. I folded up the note and put it in my bed side table, I went to put on my slippers when I felt the baby kick. "Good morning little one, Happy Valentine's Day. Don't tell mama but I think that you're my valentine this year", I whispered as I rubbed my belly. I walked out into the living room and was greeted by a bouquet of roses, I started to cry again while also laughing at myself for crying again. The smell of coffee caught my attention and I was dragged to the kitchen by my nose. I poured myself a cup and sipped it cheerfully as I turned on the PS3. "Ah there's nothing better than a morning cup of coffee and Skyrim", I said to myself. It wasn't long before I felt my eyes getting tired so I turned off the TV and laid down on the couch.

I awoke to Max stroking my arm lovingly. "Hey sweetheart, I'm home. How long have you been asleep?", Max said as she kissed my forehead. "I don't know but Happy Valentine's Day my love", I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Thank you for the edible arrangement love, Alyssa and I ate almost half of it but I brought the rest home for us to share". "Your welcome Super Max, anything to make you happy", I said as I stroked her cheek. Max's eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her face, she ran down to the bedroom and came out with a box covered in heart wrapping paper. "I almost forgot to give you your present", she said as she handed me the box. I unwrapped the box slowly and was greeted by a white box with writing on the top 'For my two favorite blessings, Love Super Max and Mommy'. I looked up at her with a tear in my eye. "No water works, open it", she said as she sat down on the coffee table. I opened the box and inside was a white scrapbook, on the cover was the picture of us being pirates when we were 12. I flipped through the book and it was pictures of our life so far, from the first picture we ever took together to the pregnancy test and ultrasound pictures. My tears became uncontrollable, I set the book down on the couch next to me and looked to Max who was also crying. She leaned forward and kissed me. "Chloe, I love you more than you will ever know and I didn't want to just get you a present, I wanted to get one for the baby too", she said as she rubbed my belly. "Max I want to tell you something that I've been waiting to tell you. I have a present for you too but I have a feeling that you will like this more".

She gave me a confused look, "I know who the biological father of this baby is". "But Chloe I thought all the donors were supposed to be anonymous", "They don't give you names but they do give you a picture of what the donor looks like so you can kind of get an idea of what your baby will look like". I interlocked her fingers with mine and smiled at her, "Max, the baby's father is…Warren". She sat back in shock but her shock soon turned to joy. "He donated on his 18th birthday just in case there was a robot apocalypse". Max laughed through her tears of joy, "Well that was Warren", she said as she wiped her tears. She sat next to me on the couch and laid her head on my lap. "I can't wait to meet you my love, I love you". The sound of Max's voice made the baby move like crazy, we both looked at each other and smiled. I felt safe with her by my side, she was my partner in time and I swear to whatever higher power there is that I will love Max Caulfield till the day I die and maybe even after that.

Thanks or being so patient guys it's been a rough time for me but hopefully I'm back now. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave me a comment. If you're new to the story, make sure you favorite and follow if you like it so far. Until next time my fellow fanfic addicts.


	9. Public Service Announcement

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT:

Hello to all my followers and new comers to my story. I need your input on the next chapter because I have writers block and I don't know where to go with it. I'll give you some options and you can vote on one in the comments. If you see this chapter, please vote on one of the choices. Thank you

Chloe and Max have a gender reveal party

Chloe and Max sit down and talk about their future plans for arcadia bay

Chloe and Max start planning the wedding (The wedding will not happen until after the baby is born, this is just planning)

We skip way into the future and Chloe goes into labor (Now I don't personally like this option but I'm putting it as an option just in case you do want to see that)

So those are the ideas I have running through my head. If you don't like any of them, you are free to suggest your own idea in the comments. I'll give the voting probably about 2-3 days to get done and then I'll start writing the chapter so it will probably be done on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks guys and have a great day.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, there's really no excuse for me being gone so long except that life got in the way and I've been through a lot this past year but I really want to get back into writing because it's something that I love very much and that I feel very passionate about. Don't expect updates everyday but I think I will be able to do them every week.

Chapter 9: Too Early

Shape of You by Ed Sheeran played over the stereo while I sat on the couch reading a magazine. "Maxy I know you love this song but I think even the speakers hate how much you play it at this point", Chloe said as she laughed and turned off the stereo. I smiled at her and set my magazine on the coffee table, "I can't help it, it's such a good song". She sat down next to me on the couch and I laid my head on her tummy. "Max, I think your right about the baby being a girl", "Why do you say that love?". "I had a dream last about us sitting on the couch watching Blade Runner and I looked over and you were holding a baby girl in your arms, I don't if it's the hormones or what but I keep having dreams about us having a baby girl". A huge dorky smile formed on my lips, the thought of having a baby girl just makes my heart flutter like crazy, I finally have my little family. "Okay Max we need to talk about something important, the wedding, I mean after the baby is born I still want to get married". " I agree love but do you really want to start planning a wedding while you're pregnant? They say that planning a wedding is one of the most stressful things to do", I said as I rubbed her belly. She nodded in agreement, "You're going to be an amazing mother super max", She said as she stroked my cheek. I awoke to the title menu of Big Hero Six, I guess we fell asleep, I turned off the TV and carried Chloe to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. I crawled into bed next to her and wrapped her in my arms before falling back to sleep.

(Chloe's POV)

I woke up to a sharp pain in my side and back along with a large wet spot in the bed. I started to panic, could I be going into labor? I turned on the bedside lamp and woke up max who looked at me confused. "Max, I think I'm in labor". Her eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed and ran to my side. "Are you sure my love? You're only 7 months", she said as she grabbed my hand. Just then I got another contraction and squeezed her hand in pain, "Max I'm scared, I don't want our baby to die". "No love she's not going to die, everything is going to be okay", she said as she wrapped me in her arms. Max and I put on our shoes and she put her purse in the car, she ran back into the room and picked me up off the bed and carried me to the car. The entire ride to the hospital was nothing but torture, the pain was unbearable and all I could think was this little life inside me. To think that a year ago I couldn't even imagine the thought of us having children and now this baby being safe and alive is the only thing I care about. When we got to the ER Max picked me up out of the car and ran inside. "Help! My fiance needs help", Max shouted as she set me down in a wheelchair. The next few hours were a blur, just a bunch of doctors and nurses running tests to see if they could stop my premature labor. "Chloe sweetheart I'm so sorry but we can't stop your contractions and we will have to perform an emergency c-section to save the baby's life", Victoria said as she put her hand on my shoulder. My heart fell into my stomach and I started to cry, Max ran to my side and held me as we cried together. I had to be strong for Max and this baby. The surgery prep seemed so slow, Max put on a pair of scrubs and a surgical mask and sat next to me as they started to give me pain meds. Victoria came into the OR in full surgical gear and walked over to me and Max, "we are going to do everything to save this baby, I love you guys". "We love you too Victoria", Max said as she stroked my forehead. I didn't feel anything, just a lot of pressure and fear for the safety of my child. "Don't worry my love, she's got a real steady hand", Max said as she peeked over the separation cloth. It felt like forever had passed but then there it was, there she was. Her cries were tiny and quiet but she was alive and breathing. "It's a girl, time of birth 5:47 am", Victoria said as she handed the baby off to a NICU nurse. Max leaned down and kissed me and said, "I gotta go I can't be in here while they stitch you up I'll go with the baby, I love you". She followed the nurse and I was alone on the operating table while the feeling motherhood started to sink in.

(Max's POV)

I stood with my hand on the glass watching my precious little girl cling to life with tubes and wires coming out of every inch of her tiny body. I was grateful to whatever higher power that she was alive but I was terrified that I was going to lose her before she got to live any sort of life. A nurse came up to me and said, "Ms. Caulfield your fiance is out of surgery and resting comfortably, you can see her now if you would like". I smiled and hugged her before heading to down to Chloe who was on the other side of the hospital. I walked into her room to see her sleeping quietly on the bed, I sat next to her and felt a tear fall as I smiled at her. She's so beautiful and strong and there is nothing I would change about her; she's my best friend and I couldn't imagine my life without her. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she reached over and dried my tears. "Max where's the baby, is she okay?", "Yes love she's okay but she's hooked up to a bunch of machines to help her breath and eat, the nurses say that her chances of making it are really high and that she has a really strong heartbeat". Chloe smiled and closed her eyes in relief, "Max what are we going to name her? We never even got the chance to talk about baby names". I thought about it for a moment and it's almost like a lightbulb went off. I looked at her and smiled, "how about Rachel Joyce Price". She looked at me with tears streaming down her face, "Max I love it so much, thank you love". I stood up and kissed her forehead as I wiped her tears away. My life, my love, and now the mother of my child, Chloe Price my everything.

Hi guys now that you've read through this very moving chapter I want to take a moment to talk about the little things you can do for your community everyday. So as you know Chloe and Max had their little girl too early but this is something that happens somewhere in the world everyday. I did some volunteer work last summer where I volunteered at a hospital and one of my tasks was helping take care of the fragile little babies that were born too early. I thought I would talk about it because it was a very moving and enlightening experience, you don't have to be famous to give to charity or volunteer you can literally take 2 hours out of your day on the weekends and be an everyday hero. I please encourage you to volunteer somewhere, do something good for others and your community. You'll make yourself feel accomplished but more importantly you'll be helping others who are otherwise less fortunate than you are. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next weekend.


End file.
